<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Handong, Just Confess by EXIDreamcatcher</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23674159">Handong, Just Confess</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EXIDreamcatcher/pseuds/EXIDreamcatcher'>EXIDreamcatcher</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Just Confess [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Girlfriends - Freeform, Handong has connections ooof, Handong was just making an excuse, Superstar Kim Bora, They’re flying to China</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 14:57:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23674159</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EXIDreamcatcher/pseuds/EXIDreamcatcher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bora, with Handong’s push, is ready (not) to meet her archenemy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Dong | Handong/Kim Bora | SuA</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Just Confess [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704649</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Handong, Just Confess</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please read “Bora, Just Confess” first before reading this. This is a sequel to that one shot. </p><p>Since I had so much fun writing this idea, I decided to do a sequel. 😂 Hopefully the twist at the end isn’t disappointing. 💕</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll fight you for it!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bora hid behind the kitchen counter, holding the phone dear towards her heart. Her tiny figure fitting inside the cupboard is the only time she’s thankful for it. The other times, she gets teased and called ‘cute’ for having smaller hands, shorter height and smaller feet compared to Handong even if she’s a few years older than her. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m stronger!” She let out a squeak, trying to use her loud voice to echo the words, to confuse Handong and not give away her location. She even opened one of the cupboard’s door to amplify the sound. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m more determined.” Handong shouted back, hearing the buzzing sound from Bora’s phone. She FaceTimed her girlfriend and it does the job. Bora’s caught, defeated by the orange haired woman.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mr. Park, Bora would be unavailable for a week.” Handong spoke towards the phone, eyeing Bora who was somewhat doing charades, moving her hands around, acting scenarios that Handong couldn’t understand. She was certain Bora had good intentions but their communications weren't the best, looking as it took a year to figure out what exactly happened between Nannan and Bora, so how can Bora expect Handong to understand her? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Handong moved to the other direction, distracted by Bora’s actions, putting a hand up on her face to signal that she should stop. Bora gave up, folding her arms while keeping her fingers crossed, hoping that her manager wouldn’t allow her to miss her set schedules. She paced forwards and backwards while her partner dealt with the phone.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah... Bora has important family matters to attend.” Handong was determined to make this happen. “Good news though, I found a replacement for the days she’ll miss. I’ll send you the details.” The response on the other line was sounding positive. “Thank you for your understanding!” Handong was now wearing a smile, victory was hers. She threw her phone on the bed and mouthed “our plan is a go”. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>I’m fucked. </em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bora automatically brought her fingers towards her lips, trying to force a smile for Handong who was delighted with the turn of events. “No way!” She tried to sound enthusiastic with the whole plan, colliding with Handong with a back hug, masking a disappointment sign with a relieved one. It’s not like Handong would know the difference, the younger woman was just overjoyed, she was somewhat bubbly. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">It’s been a while. </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">I’d just have to be ready to face the feline... </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">How scary can a pet be, right? </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey beautiful,” Handong whispered, facing Bora who was occupied by her thoughts. “Let’s pack?” Handong held her face, happiness evident on hers, making Bora nod. She didn’t hear what her partner said but still replied an “I love you too,” then planting a quick peck on the orange haired goddess in front of her. Handong chuckled, knowing that the smaller woman wasn’t listening so she pushed her away lightly to rid of her hold and enable her to lead her hand towards their wardrobe. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you sure they’d have seats? This is such short notice...” Bora said, sat on her suitcase, using her legs to manoeuvre the wheels while they wait in the queue. She had to wear a mask to hide her identity. She was all in for waiting but the turtle pace enabled Bora to play around and use the luggage as a swivel chair, moving when the queue moved. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re gonna break that,” Handong chuckled, urging Bora to stand up. “Besides, when did I ever not find a way to visit my hometown?” Handong looked forward, seeing that there’s still 5 people before them and used this time to visualise possible scenarios that could happen once they reach their destination. While she was looking up, Bora took this chance to lean towards her girlfriend, trying to gain attention because she’s already getting annoyed at the long queue ahead of them, now finally deciding to get off the suitcase. Unknowingly, Bora found comfort towards the younger woman’s scent and warmth, she locked her arms around her waist from behind, closing her eyes, still leaning the side of her head on her girlfriend’s.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bora didn’t get any sleep. She was overthinking everything that could go wrong with this trip. Handong’s parents would have held a grudge and most importantly, Nannan could possibly take vengeful revenge. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In all honesty, it’s really the fact that she has 7 days to do that that scares her the most. Nannan has been her nemesis for a year without knowing. They’re given an opportunity to make amends but the outcome is so unpredictable. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Handong?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh! Hey, Anna!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bora’s senses are back, she dragged their suitcases then followed her girlfriend to the counter when suddenly, a woman, who was wearing a much neater and polished uniform approached them. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Going home? Why didn’t you call ahead?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Where’s Elsa?” Bora chimed in, nudging Handong, trying to gain attention from the two. Saying whatever came to mind to make sure her presence is known. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Bora, right?” Anna grinned at Bora and she nodded as an answer. “Nice to meet you! Anyways, first class?” Handong smirked, wiggling her brows. “You know me too well,” Handong answered, handing their passports. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Looking at Handong’s humbleness, it’s hard to hide her affluence, no matter how much she tries. Just looking at her, observing her, it’s no doubt that she is someone of a higher standing. She could’ve called to remove the hassle but chose to queue up to have the true to life experience. To Bora, it was something she would never understand. She believed that if it’s the easier route, it should be chosen. However, Handong begs to differ. To her, life should be the way it’s supposed to. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Handong slipped her fingers between Bora’s after they were done being checked in by Anna. She assisted them, not allowing them to lift a finger in the process. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Miss Kim Bora? Drinks for Miss Kim Bora!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bora rushed to the counter, telling the barista to keep it quiet. She can already feel phones pointed at her direction so she decided to lower her bucket hat. She thanked the person and quickly signed the tissue paper the fan slipped towards her. “Have a great day,” she smiled lightly and held two frappucinos without coffee on a cup holder then quietly dragged a laughing Handong out.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You purposely did it, didn’t you?” Bora frowned, her heart calmer upon settling at the reclining chair at the airport lounge. “Superstar Kim Bora in China,” Handong mocked, covering her surprised face that was faked. She then started to take photos of the woman, catching every angle and smiling to herself.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yah! You ordered and put my name.” Bora protested.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I ordered, you pick it up, luv,” she let out a hearty laugh and sneakily settled on Bora’s lap. It was as if it’s a daily occurrence, comfortably close to each other, knowing that one another’s presence alone completes this as a perfect moment.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Will we actually break up if Nannan hates me?” Bora’s eyes started to water, thinking of the worst as her destiny loomed closer. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Maybe.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bora sobbed, loudly. Handong tried her best to appease Bora, holding her close. “I was kidding,” she cupped Bora’s face, planting a kiss on her forehead. She knows of Bora’s playful personality but she’s also aware that sometimes, Bora could be different from her usual self due to the nervousness.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re too perfect. Queen-like.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bora’s tears finally fell, closing the gap between them as a reply towards Handong’s words. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The car ride was never quiet, especially with Bora in it, with her high energy, she’s also bound to have anxiousness through the roof. Handong just kept on reminding Bora what she means to her, after she felt that she was seriously overthinking the situation. She’s sure it wouldn’t be that bad. It’s not like Nannan is the kindest pet on earth and admits that the cat can be snobbish but not the worst, at least. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Now, that’s a house. </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bora’s mouth could’ve literally dropped on the floor if it isn’t for her palm supporting her chin. She was in awe. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Handong excitedly exited the car, not waiting for Bora, almost forgetting she was with her girlfriend. In the end, she had to retract her steps upon realising what she’s done. She let out an apologetic smile, holding out a hand, which Bora gladly took. From the inside of the car, it looked as if she was in the movies. Exactly as she saw in some of Handong’s pictures.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She feasted her eyes while her arms clung on Handong as she observed her surroundings. She let her nervousness be for a while, trying to enjoy the moment.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This is where I used to practice,” Handong smiled, showing a corner that still had a wooden easel, a chair and an empty canvas facing the light. Bora observed, trying to picture a young Handong when she saw portraits on the wall. She rushed towards them, excitedly looking at each one. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is this you?” Bora asked then her girlfriend nodded. “Who else would it be?” She raised her brow, speculating how the other woman would react. Bora was fascinated how similar she looks from when she was 10. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Handong is an amazing artist. Her paintings are displayed as you walk around the house. They’re minimalistic, black and white that suited the fancy theme of the common areas. Once they were settled in Handong’s room, the colour was a shock to Bora’s eyes but she was so tired that she settled on a bed for a good ten minutes before she was dragged by Handong who was finished fixing their luggages into the walk-in closet. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Meow”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Holy crap.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Meow”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It echoed on the massive space, as they ventured the house, Handong already giving her girlfriend a house tour. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Meow”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She closed her eyes, cursing under her breath.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nannan, baby,” Handong shook Bora’s hold, rushing towards her pet, holding the cat close, caressing their head lightly as she walked towards Bora who was statued. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Let’s do it, feline.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Let’s see what you got. </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The cat jumped out of Handong’s hold. “Rude!” Handong laughed, shaking her head at how the pet never changed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bora had an intense staring competition with the cat, both of them circling around each other, as if they were doing a ritual. When Nannan would move forward, Bora would automatically step backwards. It was worth watching so Handong stayed on the sidelines, filming the scenario, seeing where it leads. She thought it’ll be a fun movie to watch in the future.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Noises of someone getting hurt, fighting and screaming at each other can be heard in the living room where Bora and Nannan settled. It wasn’t bloody but the woman was meowing back towards the pet and when Nannan would try to pounce her, she would do it as well. It was hard to tell who was the pet, to be honest. Handong still sat beside them, placing a hand towards Bora’s thigh, getting her attention. Her gaze switched to hers from Nannan. Nannan on the other hand, jumped towards Handong’s lap.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Trying to show me off, yah!” Bora glared at the cat but the feline just turned their back on her. Her hand instantly tried to grab the cat but Handong managed to stop her. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Bora, you came here to apologise.” Handong warned, a pout painting her face. It put Bora back to her senses. “Right, right,” she nodded, trying to calm herself again. Softly, this time, she caught the pet and it jumped on her chest, rubbing its own face there. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, little buddy,” Bora started, still startled, as she has no experience with having pets in the entirety of her life but seeing Handong urge her to pet the cat was helping. She did what her girlfriend wanted as she tried to find words to say, as if the cat would actually understand. “I’m sorry... I was so clueless that I’ve endangered your life.” The cat started purring, looking up towards Bora who was also looking at Nannan. Bora leaned in and nuzzled the cat’s head, murmuring her apologies there. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Surprisingly, the two had been getting along. But Bora has been screaming more than usual. Nannan would shock her, sneaking behind her and jumping to her arms, as if needing her attention or the pet would circle around her legs, rubbing their face on her smooth skin. It tickles her but Bora found it quite cute but she was definitely against the jump scares. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Your cat loves me.” Bora is back to her old confident self after the moment she was nervous for was done. Handong couldn’t help but be happy — their relationship problems are somewhat solved. They’re ready for more.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Handong’s parents love Bora. She’s a natural entertainer. Being one of the top rated hosts of various shows, Bora is a variety legend. People know her well, relates to her and are always laughing their asses off while watching her on the tv. Besides, her parents were never against them, they lasted for a year, and being an only child, Handong told a lot of stories about Bora for sure. So it’s as if they’ve known her for a year. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sweetie, can we talk to you privately?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sure,”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We know why you brought her here, darling.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Handong smiled, nodding at what they were trying to say. “I’m sure this time.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Everything good?” Bora noticed that Handong was quiet ever since that talk with her parents. She caressed her back reassuringly, letting her know that she’s there for her. “Yeah... I’m just... tired today,” Handong let out a sigh. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bora cuddled with Handong, making sure her girlfriend is comfortable and is being cared for. She kept her eyes closed, loving the sensation Bora was giving her, it’s hard not to fall asleep. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With their hands intertwined, Handong has been contemplating asking about something. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you awake?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah. What’s up?” Bora leaned closer, nuzzling Handong’s hair, letting her know she’s awake and her presence of mind is on earth.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My parents really like you, Bora. Nannan is in love with you as well.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know where this is—“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shh. My turn to speak,” Handong protested, turning around to face Bora. “Let’s say Nannan was just an excuse to take you here. I’ve always known what you did, I just wanted you to stop keeping secrets from me. So you don’t fell guilty.” Bora was attentively listening to Handong, seeing and hearing the sincerity in her voice. It was a melody she would never get tired of hearing. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Everything is going well between us. I like what we have. Although we have to work on our communication...” Handong chuckled, leaning in and planting a soft peck towards Bora’s scrunched face because of her comment. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re not breaking up—“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was Bora’s turn to be cut off by Handong’s lips. <em>Two can play that game,</em> Handong thought. Bora zipped her mouth, being her extra self even at such serious moments, much to her girlfriend’s delight. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you want to be with me for a really really long time?” Handong asked, finally revealing the necklace she’s been hiding under her top, it had two identical rings but varying in sizes as pendants. She had been very careful to not show it but always wanted them close to her. So when she was ready to do it, it’s with her all the time.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thought you’d never ask,” Bora smirked, inching her face closer towards Handong’s.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you think your parents would mind if we keep Nannan with us in Seoul?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But you’re taking lessons on how to care for cats first.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Babe, she has nine lives!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Eight, now that you’ve mentioned it!”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The twist is nonexistent. I hope you liked it as well. Please don’t be shy to leave a comment or anything! Everything is well appreciated 🥺</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>